Respect, Love and Everything Else
by KaraSays
Summary: Percy couldn’t hold her gaze, he looked down at the ground and tried to figure out why he didn’t want her to go.


**A/n, ok this is something new for me. It's a Percy fic, now before you judge know that Percy and I don't get along that well. I think it turned out really good though. I hope you like it Tracy, Happy birthday. As always thank you to the wonderfully, amazing, Weasleyforme for being and incredible beta.**

**0000**

**Percy had to get away. He was tired of all the fighting. He couldn't take it when his family argued, and this time Hermione and Harry were sitting in the living room, fighting with the Weasley's too. **_**"The war was over, so wasn't the fighting supposed to stop?" **_**Percy thought as he walked around his old bedroom. So what if someone didn't want to date someone else, the war is over, can't we just be happy?**

"**Enough!" Fred yelled loud enough for Percy to jump. This was getting pathetic; this whole fight was over Hermione not wanting to be with Ron. Who cares, was Ginny's response. Of course nothing could ruin her mood now that she and Harry were back together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just trying to calm Ron down while he yelled some unpleasant things, making everyone else yell and defend Hermione.**

**It was getting worse, because now she was upstairs packing, while Harry was at the door blocking Ron. It wasn't Harry's fault the she didn't want to be with Ron, but Ron didn't see it that way. He yelled at Harry the whole time. Percy could only imagine how Hermione was felling, she had sacrificed so much for his family, yet Ron couldn't look past it. **

"**Slag," Ron yelled as Percy heard Hermione open the bedroom door. That's when Percy had enough. He walked out of his room and down the stairs so fast no one really noticed him until he was scooping Hermione up. She looked at him oddly through her tear filled eyes as he went to carry her down the stairs. Percy isn't what you would call strong, but he refused to let Hermione go when Charlie met him at the bottom of the stairs and offered to take her.**

**Percy then ignored everyone else and walked outside with her. He helped steady her, then when she was standing he asked, "Are you okay?"**

**She looked up at him and gave a small smile, "I will be fine."**

"**I'm so sorry for that buffoon," he said offering her a handkerchief. **

"**Thanks for getting me out of there," she said wiping her tears away.**

"**Not a problem," he said, gently. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he should comfort her, hug her or something, but he held back.**

"**I'm going to get out of here, I need to think," she said as she turned to walk away.**

"**Wait," Percy said holding out his hand. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want her to leave.**

**Fred and George came out the door right as she turned around, and she smiled. They had her luggage, and without shrinking it, carried it over to her.**

"**Mum said to tell you not to leave, and that Ron is an arse," Fred said as George gave her a wicked smile.**

"**She did **_**not**_** say that," Hermione said, taking one of her trunks.**

"**We know, but she did say not to leave," George replied.**

"**I have to leave anyway," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.**

"**Will you come back?" Percy asked from beside her. Fred nudged George who was looking between the two.**

"**Let's go inside," Fred said as he turned around.**

"**Yup, lets," George replied, following his brother.**

**Hermione was staring at Percy, trying to figure out why he was being so nice. Percy couldn't hold her gaze, he looked down at the ground and tried to figure out why he didn't want her to go. She put her hand on his cheek, startling him and making him look at her.**

"**I'll be back," she told him. Then he let his emotions take over and he hugged her, pulling her to him, and squeezing her so tight she had to tell him she couldn't breathe.**

"**I'll see you soon," he said as he let go of her.**

"**Bye," she said as she shrunk her luggage and turned to walk away. When she reached the gate, she turned to see him still standing, watching her leave. She waved and apperated away, to where he didn't know, but he knew they would see each other again.**

**0000000 **

_**Two years later**_

**Percy was thankful that he was correct all those months ago. He and Hermione became friends, and then their relationship became something deeper than either of them could explain.**__** Hermione didn't think saying 'I love you' was close to covering it. Percy was there for her whenever she needed it. He kept her on her toes and made her laugh. He would argue with her even when he knew she was right, and he wouldn't let her win just because of who she was. He treated her with respect, love and everything else she could have ever wished for.**

**Those were some of the reasons Hermione was standing in the garden of the Burrow, in a wedding dress. She was looking into the eyes of the man she loved, the man she never wanted to part from. She thought it was cute that he suggested they get married right here, where they shared there first encounter. She managed to make it all the way down the aisle before she started to cry. When the minister said, "You may now kiss your bride," Percy just looked at her, promised her everything would be okay, and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he could muster with his mum mere feet away.**


End file.
